Liara Blacktalon
Liara Blacktalon '''is the ruler of Fold Blacktalon under the Span Lunatus and is one of the major factions of the Vanadun. Liara is also married to Eridanus Grayfeather. At the outbreak of the War of the Dawn, Liara has been serving Alnair Lunatus as Captain of the South, where she operates as Marshal of Legions. Appearance & Character Liara is tall and hardy as most Vanadun, she has dark gray eyes and jet black hair. Her beauty is admired amongst the Vanadun ranks as well as her olive skin, crooked lips, and the milky affect on her eyes from having one removed after a battle. Liara well known for her military prowess, she is both respected and feared amongst Vanadun ranks. While not particularly ruthless, Liara is reknown for her ability to complete objectives with little casualties, as a result she commands a fierce host loyal to her known as the Reapers. She is also infamous amongst Vanadun ranks however for her sexual freedom and polyamory despite being married to Eridanus. The concept of marriage however was adopted by Alnair Lunatus to ensure dynastic allegiances from the men in the south. Liara has no taste for the Southmen and remains segregated within the Vanadun. History In her youth Liara was timid, tight lipped, and obedient. However when the Vanadun Revolution erupted, she remained loyal to Naira Whiteclaw and the Marshals. However as Alnair led the rebellion into Ravenhelm, Liara was tasked with protecting Naira's family, being one of her most trusted allies. Liara took this opportunity to murder the entire Fold Whiteclaw and slit Naira's throat. This left the Marshals defenseless. When the revolutionaries entered the citadel, Liara presented Naira's Black Talon to Eridanus. Alnair mourned the death of Naira but realized that Liara as the next ranking officer had command of the most powerful Fold. Along with her ruthless tactics, Alnair accepted her as one of his commanders. Following this she was immediately ordered to marry Eridanus in attempt to keep order, to which she obliged knowing Eridanus was his closest ally. She was given the name Blacktalon for her bearing of Naira's talon following her death. Alnair still did not trust her though she swore vows of honor to him, after murdering Naira, he was unsure. However within a year during reconstruction Liara had recovered, Naira's former lands, known as the Shadowkeep and began assisting the rest of the land. Her abilities as an wartime and post-war leader were recognized, so Alnair tasked her with guarding of Vithisdum. While she accepted and a generally respected cermonial position, Liara desired more. Given the opportunity she crushed a Mur party that was moving towards the Elderwoods. This caused discontent within Alnair as she had abandoned her post but with her fierce warriors and attitude he realized that she would be better suited for maintaining the mur front. Therefore Liara and her warriors were sent to hold the east flank. Recent Events Dawn of a Storm ' After the death of Mykel Grayfeather, Liara assumed command of the entire southern legions with Alnair's approval. Liara receives word of her husband's death shortly after Alnair returns to Ravenhelm, while on the surface she appears indifferent in her private moments she mourns her husband and regrets her treatment of him in life. Harbinger's Wake Liara was recalled with the legions from the southern front and is given command of the defense of the Elderwood. Liara becomes one of Alnair's closest allies during this period as they begin working closely together. Liara brings her orphaned children into her house and takes Eltinus as her personal guard. She weds Malia to Artyom Lunatus, while Garrus and Siarra are cared for by her surhusband Stellios Khanlon. Liara is courted and is advised to remarry by the nobles of the Vanadun but she refuses. 'Breaking Skies ''' Liara has been removed from command of the Elderwood and is deployed as Marshal of Legions outside of Ravenhelm's walls where she is amassing soldiers, training them, and preparing the city for siege. While Alnair is still officially the Commander of Folds, Liara is acknowledged as the competent leader due to their status as kin. She is however challenged by Saldir Khanus who declares her unfit being loyal to Alnair the Lunatic. Liara participates in the Battle of Ravenhelm and leads the Defense of the Swangate. When the walls are breached, Liara descends upon the city and holds the middle with her Reapers. Liara causes the collapse of the Tree of Life, which crashes upon a significant amount of Mur and cuts them off from overwhelming the center of the city. Liara is then separated from the bulk of her forces and is faced by the Kynreave. While her men flee Liara fights the mur head on, while killing it, she suffers a wound from its hidden blade. Liara manages to make it to the Nest Gates, where she collapsed and bled out. Her body was discovered after the battle by Essenia the Harbinger. She is given a skyburial of which Alnair does not participate whether out of grief or his psychosis.